How Dilandau became insane
by Kestrel3
Summary: Dilandau was once a quite stable younge Solider untill Dornkirk decided to give him a playmate....Last Chapter's up :)
1. The Meeting

How Dilandau Became Insane  
  
(Disclaimer :I don't own Escaflowne Blah blah blah)  
  
  
  
Once upon a time when Dilandau was 13 and being trained to be a solider Dornkirk thought it would be good for Dilandau to be with someone his own age.  
  
"General, Fine someone for young Dilandau to play with." Dornkirk said to the general.  
  
"Yes Sir." Said the General and walk away to find a playmate for Dilandau, But you see the General was quite stupid and did not know where to find someone Dilandau's age. But at that moment a bright beam of light came down right in front of him.  
  
When the light had gone a girl with brown hair to her shoulders and blue eyes was in it's place she was carrying a black bag and wore and red shirt and black pants.  
  
The General grabbed her arm and took her to Dilandau's training quarters.  
  
"Dilandau…" The General called. "I have a playmate for you." He pushed the girl into the room with Dilandau.  
  
"What?? Where am I?" The girl asked.  
  
"You are in Zaibach Empire. I am Dilandau. And who are you?"  
  
"I'm Jackie. What is Zaibach?"  
  
"Zaibach is…what is Zaibach ummm?" Dilandau wondered. "Well all you need to know is that Ziboc will control Gaea someday."  
  
"Gaea? What's Gaea?" Asked Jackie.  
  
"Gaea's the planet your on. How can you not know what Gaea is? Dilandau asked. "Are you from the Mystic Moon?"  
  
"What?" Jackie Asked clearly confused.  
  
"Never mind I don't care where your from, you're here to entertain me." Dilandau said smiling.  
  
"Excuse me." Said Jackie.  
  
"You heard me girl." Dilandau said impatiently.  
  
Smiling sweetly Jackie said. "Drop dead Dilandau."  
  
"Look girl you better not get me mad…" Dilandau said menacingly.  
  
"Or what, you'll hit me." Jackie said mockingly.  
  
"Okay I'll entertain you." Jackie said.  
  
"Good." Dilandau said looking triumphant.  
  
"Just sit down and close your eyes." Jackie said slowly, while taking something out of her bag.  
  
The General comes to check on Dilandau and Jackie. When he walks into the room he sees Dilandau sitting on a chair with red lipstick and blue eye shadow on, and of course ten pounds of blush. The General of course starts laughing and runs out of the room. Dilandau who has no idea what's happening opens his eyes and sees Jackie with blush in her hand and he instantly grabbed a mirror.  
  
When he saw himself he screamed.  
  
"What did you do to me."? He screamed.  
  
"It's just make-up, it comes off…"Jackie said and then burst out laughing.  
  
"I'm going to get you for this." Dilandau said menacingly.  
  
Jackie almost crying now says "How?"  
  
Dilandau graps the red lipstick tube. "This will be a start." Dilandau says while wiping his face with a towel.  
  
Jackie suddenly stops laughing and says. "Touch me with that and I'll break your arm."  
  
Jackie runs out the door. Dilandau runs after her.  
  
All through Zaibach there are cries of "Get away from me." And "I'm going to get you."  
  
  
  
Jackie eventually gets the lipstick back without getting marked on, and to both their horror they are forced to share a room. In the next Chapter the struggle not to kill each other or maybe they will who knows. 


	2. Cliffhanger

How Diandau Became Insane: Chapter 2  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne and none of these characters except Jackie)  
  
  
  
Jackie and Dilandau are sitting in Dilandau's room, that they are being forced to share.  
  
Dilandau had gotten all the makeup of after two hours in the bathroom now he was staring at Jackie whom he loathed.  
  
Jackie was tired after running from Dilandau but was having so much fun; she enjoyed making him mad it was…fun.  
  
"I hate you." Dilandau said his eyes narrowing.  
  
"So what, I don't care but as long as I'm here I'm going to make your life a living…"Jackie said but was cut off by the door opening.  
  
"How are you two getting along?" asked The General facing Dilandau.  
  
"Dilandau's being mean to me." Said Jackie pretending to look sad. "He said he hated me."  
  
"BUT I DO!!!!" Dilandau screamed.  
  
"Dilandau how could you say that to this young lady, you were taught to be nice to a lady, were you not?" The General said looking disappointed.  
  
"Yes but…" Dilandau started.  
  
"I don't want to hear it." Said the General.  
  
"BUT SHE'S THE DEVIL." Dilandau yelled at the General.  
  
"Dilandau you be nice to this young lady, Understand?" and with that the General walked out the door and Jackie burst out laughing.  
  
"That was so funny." She said when she stopped laughing.  
  
"So what you wanna do?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Kill you." Dilandau answered.  
  
"Hey, you have to be nice to me or I'll tell." Jackie said mockingly.  
  
Dilandau cringed and said. "You're going to do what I want understand."  
  
"Fine by me as long as it's not gross or something like that." Jackie said looking confident.  
  
Dilandau laughs and says. "Okay this is what we're going to do."  
  
What is Dilandau going to make Jackie do and will she do it you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out well c-ya. 


	3. Battle of the best

1 How Dilandau became insane Chapter3  
  
2  
  
3 (Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne Blah blah Blah)  
  
4  
  
5  
  
6 "No I won't do it." Screamed Jackie. "You can't make me."  
  
7 "But you said we could do what I wanted." Dilandau screamed back.  
  
8 "No." Jackie screamed stomping her foot.  
  
9 "What's going on in here." The General asked poking his head through the door.  
  
10 "Dilandau wants to play tag." Jackie said. "He said he'll be it."  
  
11 "That doesn't sound so bad." Said the General clearly confused.  
  
12 "He wants to tag me with his sword." Jackie screamed.  
  
13 "Dilandau…" The General said looking cross.  
  
14 "I know be nice to the young lady." Dilandau said rolling his eyes.  
  
15 "Very good now be nice." The General said and with that left.  
  
16 Dilandau sat down and glared at Jackie, He was trying to come up with someway to make her pay for all the humiliation that she caused him, but he couldn't think of anything.  
  
17 Jackie smiling sweetly sat down next to him she knew he hated her but she didn't care he deserved it for how he acted at first but she might give him a chance to redeem himself.  
  
"Dilandau do you really think I'm the Devil?" Jackie asked.  
  
"No, I don't think you're the Devil" Dilandau answered.  
  
"Thank…" Jackie started but Dilandau cut her off.  
  
"The Devil takes lessons from you, you're the epitome of evil." Dilandau screamed at Jackie.  
  
"Okay buddy now it's war." Jackie said glaring at Dilandau. "I'm going to crush you like the bug you are." Dilandau said glaring back.  
  
"Bring it on, because I'm going to twist you into a pretzel, break you into crumbs, and feed you to the birds." Jackie said narrowing her eyes.  
  
  
  
I bet your wondering what's going to happen next well you'll just have to read the next chapter ( 


	4. The "Not so funny but I'm going somewher...

"Nobody calls me the Devil and gets away with it." Mutters Jackie as she walks down the halls of Zaibach. "I'll get him back somehow, but how?"  
  
"Dilandau is so uptight since that girl came." Said a soldier as he came around the corner. "I hear that he could kill her."  
  
Jackie hid behind a crate so they would not see her. There was a big group of boys about her age walking by.  
  
"Yeah all he talks about is how much he hates her and getting back at her."Another one said.  
  
They continued walking and when they were out of sight Jackie came out. "WOW, I didn't think he hated me that much." She said clearly surprised. Then an evil smile spread across her face. "I have a plan."  
  
"I hate her." Dilandau muttered. "I WILL get her back."  
  
"Wow Dilandau man lightens up." A friend of Dilandau's said." (Dilandau did have friends at this point in his life.) " I will NOT lighten up, I will KILL her."  
  
"Look Dilandau clam down." His Friend said.  
  
"NO she's evil." Dilandau muttered.  
  
"I think she's pretty cute." Muttered the friend.  
  
"WHAT??" Dilandau screamed. Everyone around turned and looked at him like he was crazy. (lol).  
  
"Huh? What did I do??" Dilandau's friend asked looking nervous.  
  
"She's a witch she's bewitched you." And with that he ran away screaming about magic spells.  
  
An hour later Dliandau's friend, whose name was Frizen by the way, stood at Dilandau's door. "Dilandau come out." Frizen called while he knocked.  
  
After a few minutes later he just walked in and found Dilandau tied to a chair with tape over his mouth and on the mirror there were two words. "I'm Everywhere." Is what they were.  
  
Frizen untied Dilandau, and as soon as he was free he ran out the door. Dilandau ran all the way to the Meal hall where Jackie was eating her lunch. Dilandau ran over to her and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Hey what are you doing?" Jackie said standing up.  
  
Dilandau twisted her arm in back of her. By now everyone was watching, and everyone knew that they hated each other but Dilandau wouldn't really hurt her, would he??  
  
"OW that hurts." Jackie yelled squirming. "Let go."  
  
"You little wretch." Dilandau said looking down at her.  
  
Jackie actually looked afraid. "Let go." She repeated looking up at Dilandau.  
  
"I hate you, I can't stand you, YOU MAKE ME SICK." Dilandau yelled.  
  
"I didn't do anything." Jackie yelled back and then stepped on his foot and ran out of the Meal Hall with tears in her eyes.  
  
Frizen was just coming in when Jackie ran out.  
  
"What was that about?" He asked.  
  
"Ask your friend Dilandau, Frizen." Said someone who had seen everything.  
  
"Dilandau?" Frizen asked but Dilandau walked right passed him, out to where Jackie had run.  
  
I Know this Chapter isn't that funny but I'm going somewhere with this. The next chapter will be up soon so make sure to read that one to and please R/R 


	5. Cherry Pie

(Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne blah blah blah.)  
  
"He's just mean." Jackie said sniffing. She had been crying in the room that her and Dilandau shared; of course she had locked the door. "I didn't do anything to him."  
  
"Jackie open up, I know you're in there." It was Frizen.  
  
Jackie wiped her eyes and opened the door.  
  
"Do you know where Dilandau is?" Frizen asked.  
  
"No and I don't care." Jackie said coldly.  
  
"Look, I don't think you did it." Frizen said softly.  
  
"What happened?" Jackie asked looking confused.  
  
"Someone tied him up in his room." Frizen said  
  
"Well I didn't do it so let me go I have to go." Jackie said pushing passed Frizen.  
  
Jackie was walking when she heard the boys who had been talking earlier about Dilandau so again she hid behind the crate.  
  
"Did you see him flip? Asked one of the boys.  
  
"Yes that was our best prank ever." Another said and they all laughed.  
  
Behind the crate something clicked THEY DID IT, Jackie stood up. "Hello so you guys are the reason my arm feels like it's going to fall off? Nice to meet you." Jackie said a smile spread across her face, it was fake of course. "So now of course we're all going to find Dilandau and tell him the truth."  
  
The guys looked at each other and started laughing. " Sorry sweetie but we're not going to be doing that anytime soon."  
  
But Dilandau was listening the whole time. He had been walking along to his room when he heard them talking.(ironic huh?)  
  
"So it was you guys who tied me up, huh?" Dilandau said as he turned the corner. "I knew a girl couldn't have done that."  
  
Jackie turned and glared at him. "So that's why you almost broke my arm, and said all those mean thing, huh? And then she turned and walked right passed Dilandau with a smile.  
  
The next day at lunch Jackie sat across from the boys and beside she ate in silence, which made the boys and Dilandau nervous.  
  
When the desserts came Jackie stood up. "I'm sure all of you know what happened yesterday. I was accused of something I didn't do, because I was framed by these boys." She nodded in the direction of the boys. "And I was accused by Dilandau. I think that I should be able to regain my self- esteem, so…." She picked up two pies and leaned over to the boys and said. "Hope you like cherry." And pushed the pies into their faces. Everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"I'm not done yet." She picked up another one and looked at Dilandau.  
  
He stood up everyone went quiet. "You wouldn't." Dilandau said.  
  
"Wouldn't I?" and then she pushed the pie into his face too.  
  
Dilandau with pie on his face picks up one himself.  
  
"You wouldn't after what you put me through yesterday." Jackie said. "You wouldn't throw that into my face."  
  
"Your right I wouldn't." Dilandau said and then turned the pie upside down on top of her head so it went all in her hair.  
  
"I'm going to get you." She screamed and ran after him.  
  
Well that's all for now the war between Jackie and Dilandau is not over. There is more to come so see ya's later and please R/R 


	6. The Last battle

(Disclaimer: U all know what I'm gonna say so I'm not gonna write it)  
  
HI this is the last chapter, in which everyone's favorite character makes a short appearance Yes that's right the General (lol ()  
  
After a long shower Jackie entered the training arena. She had finally got all the cherry pie out of her hair. She walked around feeling every ones eyes on her.  
  
"Dilandau guess who just walked in." Frizen whispered in Dilandau's ear. Dilandau turned around.  
  
"Oh no she doesn't." Dilandau said and started walking towards Jackie.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Dilandau asked when he reached her. Everyone was watching.  
  
"Nothing." Jackie answered while absently looking around.  
  
"Get out now!!!" Dilandau yelled in her face.  
  
"Get a breath mint, Dilandau, and chill out." Jackie said waving a hand in front of her face. "And who's going to make me get out? You?"  
  
"Maybe I will, your just a little girl who doesn't belong." Dilandau said sharply (I really don't know how someone can say something sharply but I read it a lot in books ().  
  
"You cut me deep, Dilandau, You cut me deep just now." Jackie said in mock sadness.  
  
"Well let's see how deep I can really cut you shall we?" Dilandau said looking around at his "Buddies" (lol) every one in the arena snickered.  
  
Jackie just walked away over to the walk humming absent-mindedly looking like she wasn't seeing, or hearing anything.  
  
"Are you ignoring me?" Dilandau asked. Jackie just kept humming. This made Dilandau really mad, He walked over and shook her. "Are you ignoring me??" He yelled.  
  
"Humm? What was that?" Jackie said sweetly. Dilandau let out an exasperated breath and walked out of the arena. Jackie followed  
  
Dilandau went in to "their" room. Jackie followed. Dilandau sat on the bed. Jackie sat on her bed and stared at him with no emotion on her face.  
  
In his mind Dilandau was thinking "I hate her, why is she here, I have to get rid of her but how?" suddenly evil plot comes to his mind.  
  
In Jackie's mind she's thinking. "Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm(in Marge Simpson type of voice) he's thinking of something that can't be good." She goes over her plan again.  
  
"Dilandau walks out of "their" room. He sees Frizen walking down the hall. "Frienze, I need your help." He says with a smile.  
  
An hour later Jackie is walking down this very same hall when Dilandau comes up to her smiling, he puts his arm around her to lead her somewhere. "I think we got off to a bad start, but I have something to show you." Dilandau said all friendly like.  
  
Jackie stared at the hand on her should and only one thought was going through her mind and it was "This CAN'T BE GOOD."  
  
Dilandau lead her to the training arena. He led her to the middle and told her not to move he moved back a few spaces and then Frizen came in. He had a chair, he brought it to her and she sat down. Then Dilandau came with a blindfold and tied it around her eyes.  
  
There was a few minutes where nothing happened then Frizen tied her hands behind the chair, Jackie could tell because he tied them pretty loose.  
  
Then the blindfold was removed and Dilandau was standing in front of her holding her bag of stuff from when she had first arrived on this strange planet.  
  
"DILANDAU" She yelled. "PUT DOWN MY BAG."  
  
Dilandau shook his head took out her shirt (Jackie had been going for a sleep over at her friends.) then he took out a dagger and ripped the shirt. Jackie was in shock.  
  
Dilandau took out all her stuff, necklaces, rings, shirts, pants, hair stuff all of which he broke. Jackie struggled to get free she almost had it when he came to the next items (Anyone who knows me in real life with know why I pick these to be the last and I'll explain it to the rest of you at the end.) Dilandau pulled out a nail file and a bottle of silver nail polish.  
  
"DILANDAU." Jackie yelled but it was to late Dilandau had already poured the nail polish over the nail file.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,  
  
I"LL KILL YOU." Jackie yelled in fury, as she broke free of the ropes. She grabbed a stick that was lying against the walk and ran after Dilandau.  
  
Every time she got close she'd hit him over the head with the stick. After an hour of running and hitting Dilandau ran into "their" room.  
  
"Stop hitting me." Dilandau screamed as she hit him again.  
  
"You…how could you? That was inhuman." Jackie screamed, still hitting him. Then suddenly a bright light came down and Jackie started floating up.  
  
"Well Dilandau, looks like I'm going home but just remember this," Jackie said with a smile as she floated up. "Someday I'll be back and I'll make up pay… Someday when you least expect it, I'll be back." Then she was gone.  
  
Two weeks later, somewhere in a padded room The General looks at Dilandau. "He should be ready to come out soon right?" He asked the Doctor standing next to him looking though the little glass window into the room.  
  
"Yes he should be able to come out by next week sometime, may I ask what happened to him?" the Doctor said.  
  
"It's along story." Said the General with a sigh.  
  
In the padded room Dilandau is huddled in a corner. "She'll be back…Someday…. Someday…" He muttered.  
  
  
  
Well how did you like the story this is the last chapter I was bored today. If you haven't guessed it I am obsessed with my nails, my friends know this now you know. Well C-ya hopefully you liked the story. 


End file.
